Mi mejor error
by AmelieUchiha
Summary: -¡Hola!-Dijo alegremente la pelirrosa al notar que su amiga le había contestado. Pero la voz que le contestó no se parecía en nada a la de su amiga… -Hmp, ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?- . Un asalto, un error, cambio de ciudad y de amigos. Un extraño a través del móvil y una persona que odiaba internamente: Sasuke Uchiha. Este fic también se encuentra fanfices en desde hace ya bastante.
1. Comienzo

-Ino, ya te he dicho que me puedo cuidar sola- Dijo con una sonrisa cierta pelirrosa.

-¡Pero Sakura! ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo?- Le decía una pelirrubia con cara de preocupación.

-¡Oh vamos! Solo son 2 calles, además no es tan tarde cerda- Contestó su amiga con una sonrisa sincera.

Eran más de las 10 de la noche y Sakura e Ino habían salido en la tarde a tomar un café ya que hacía muchísimo frio pues estaban en pleno invierno, pero el tiempo se les paso volando ya que tenían dos semanas sin verse y querían contar todo lo que habían hecho en estas semanas.

Sakura Haruno, una chica con el pelo rosa, si, rosa, y no era pintado, era un extraño color y ella lo sabía, de niña le había disgustado mucho, por las constantes burlas de sus compañeros, pero la verdad ahora no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pues aprendió a aceptarlo. Tenía sus ojos de color jade, un hermoso color, que combinaba extrañamente con su cabello.

Ino Yamanaka, una esbelta rubia ojos azules, mejor amiga de la pelirrosa desde que eran niñas, Ino siempre defendía a Sakura en el jardín de niños cuando todos la molestaban por el color de su cabellera, gracias a todas esas veces fueron haciéndose grandes amigas, hasta ahora, que Sakura tiene 17 e Ino tiene 18.

-Está bien frentona, pero si te pasa algo lo prometo no me lo perdonaré- Decía Ino con ojos de preocupación.

Sai, el novio de la pelirrubia había quedado de pasar por ellas, pero tuvo un asunto así que no podía llegar temprano, Ino esperaría a su novio, pero si Sakura demoraba más sus padres la matarían, no llevaba suficiente para un taxi y a esa hora no había autobuses.

-Si Ino, que dramática, deberías ser actriz- Decía la ojijade intentando sonar tranquila, aunque a ella le daba algo de miedo irse sola caminando a su casa.

-¡Cállate! Y ya vete que me va a dar más pendiente que te vayas más noche- Dijo su rubia amiga mientras veía lo solo y obscuro que estaban las calles.

-Está bien, prometo llegar y llamarte ¿si? Nos vemos después- Y sin decir más se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Estaban demasiado, demasiado silenciosas las calles y la pelirrosa lo sabía, sentía que algo malo le iba a pasar, su pasos iban cada vez más rápidos y su corazón estaba bastante acelerado, volteaba de derecha a izquierda continuamente, hacia atrás, pero no había nadie, -Debo de tranquilizarme, no hay nadie, solo mi imaginación me está dando una mala jugada- Se decía a si misma intentando fallidamente de darse apoyo. -¡Bien! ¡Solo me queda una calle!- Se dijo con algo de ilusión, podía divisar su casa a lo lejos, ¡Estaba tan cerca! Cuando sintió que le dieron un tirón en el cabello haciéndola caer al frio suelo.

-Esto debe de ser un sueño ¿verdad? ¡No me puede estar pasando esto! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –Se decía más que para sí misma, lo murmuraba, lágrimas amenazaban en salir de sus ojos, su corazón iba tan acelerado por el miedo que era más como un zumbido, sus manos temblaban y sentía un profundo miedo cuando miraba a la persona que le hizo eso, intentaba retroceder ayudándose de sus codos y piernas para huir de ahí cuando sintió otro tirón en su cabello rosado, solo que este era para levantarla.

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, ebrio, se notaba en su olor a cerveza la acorralo contra la pared y le puso una navaja en su cuello.

Ella al sentir el frio metal tocar su nívea piel se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, las lágrimas salían se sus ojos sin que ella parpadeara, no pedían permiso, solo salían y se perdían en su cuello hasta caer en la fría navaja que sostenía el hombre.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas!- Le dijo el hombre con tono amenazante pegando aún más la navaja en el cuello de la pelirrosa.

-¿P-porque ha-ace e-esto?- Apenas pudo decir, sus finos labios rosados temblaban por la cercanía, por el miedo de la cercanía del hombre, pero en el fondo se sentía un poco aliviada, solo quería sus pertenencias, o al menos esperaba que solo eso quisiera.

-¡TU CÁLLATE NIÑA ESTÚPIDA! ¡SOLO DAME LO QUE TENGAS!- Le gritó más que furioso, parecían que de sus ojos color miel salían llamas rojas del coraje.

La pelirrosa solo pudo tener fuerzas para mover sus brazos hacia donde estaba su bolso, el cual el hombre le arrebató y empezó a esculcar, encontró maquillaje, una especie de libreta, que solo tenía apuntes o dibujos, se estaba desesperando aquel hombre, si no tenía nada de valor se iba a desquitar con la pelirrosa, siguió buscando hasta que encontró algo de valor, el celular de la chica, sin esperar más la empujó hacia un lado y corrió dejando a la chica en el suelo de nuevo.

No sabía como reaccionar o que hacer, no sabía como dejar de temblar, como dejar de sentir ese nudo en la garganta, esa angustia mezclada con miedo, tragó saliva, era amarga, como el momento que acababa de pasar, sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas empapándolas mas de lo que ya estaban, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia su casa con la mirada gacha y el corazón en un zumbido recordando lo que acababa de pasar hace un momento.

Despertó en su recamara, la verdad no sabía como había podido dormir, decidió no llegar haciendo un escándalo, no decirles a sus padres, pues, ya no la dejarían salir con Ino, y eso le afectaría mucho, como eran vacaciones de invierno se despertó a las 9 de la mañana para desayunar, hace el viernes había salido de clases y era la mañana del domingo, su padre entraba más tarde y su madre no trabajaba ese día, eran una familia con dinero, no mucho, pero si vivían bien, una casa en un lugar seguro, bueno, ahora eso estaba en duda después de lo que había vivido la pelirrosa hace poco menos de once horas.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una bella imagen, sus padres desayunando, su madre le servía café a su padre mientras este miraba a su madre con ojos de enamorado, a pesar de llevar dieciocho años de casados parece como si llevaran solo unos días.

-Hola mamá, buenos días- Saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió a su padre- Buenos días papá- Lo saludó de la misma manera que a su madre y se sentó en su lugar del comedor, era bastante amplio, para 6 personas, unas grandes sillas café madera que iban acomodadas a lo largo de la mesa.

-¿A qué hora llegaste ayer Sakura?, nos dormimos y no te escuchamos llegar- Le dijo su madre a la pelirrosa con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Es cierto carillo, tu madre estaba algo preocupada, ¿cierto Tsunade? – Le dijo un peliblanco a su esposa.

-Si cariño, Sakura, por favor avísanos si vas a llegar más tarde de la hora que dices ¿si?- Le dijo Tsunade a Sakura.

-Está bien- Dijo la pelirrosa no dándole mucha importancia y comenzando a comerse un pan con mermelada.

_Estaba a punto de levantarse del comedor cuando su madre le dijo_

-Cariño, Ino te estuvo llamando toda la mañana, había olvidado decírtelo, no ha llamado pues dejó de insistir cuando le dije que estabas dormida- Dijo la madre de la ojijade.

-Está bien, gracias- Dijo con ganas de gritarle por no haberle dicho antes.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Me he olvidado de Ino por completo!_

Y sin esperar más salió corriendo al teléfono a llamarle

Sonó tres veces y la pelirrosa tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído para evitar que su tímpano estallara.

-¡Sakura, maldita frentona! ¡Me tenías con el alma en un hilo!- Dijo su rubia amiga, perdón, su histérica amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento cerda, pero todo tiene una explicación- Decía la pelirrosa y sin esperar más le comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido, Ino escuchaba atentamente lo que Sakura decía y cuando por fin acabó de contarle Ino habló.

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto Sakura! ¡Debes de poner una denuncia! ¡Yo te dije que esperáramos a Sai!- Decía preocupada la ojiazul.

-Olvídalo Ino, lo bueno que solo fue algo material- Dijo viéndole el lado positivo Sakura.

-Pues en eso tienes razón pero… amm ¡¿cómo le haremos para hablar frentona?! ¡Me tenías gratis en ese número!- Dijo chillando al otro lado de la línea.

-Ni hablar de eso, tendré que comprar uno nuevo y ponerte gratis en ese, lo haré hoy mismo cerda- Decía resignada la pelirrosa.

-Bien, tengo que colgarte, saldré con Sai y me tengo que arreglar- Le dijo la pelirrubia a su amiga con voz de enamorada, Sakura sabía como tenía la cara en ese momento, mirando hacia el techo, con las manos agarradas entre sí a la altura de la barbilla mirando hacia el cielo con la sonrisa de enamorada.

-Está bien, adiós- Dijo para después colgar, y se preguntó ¿Cómo sería estar enamorada? ¿Qué se sentiría despertar pensando en alguien? ¿Cómo se sentiría ilusionarte y con solo un simple "Hola" de esa persona alegrarse el día? No lo sabía, a lo largo de sus 17 años muchos le habían confesado que sentían algo por ella, pero ella simplemente no podía corresponderles y no sabía porque razón.

Estuvo toda la mañana viendo tv, y a las tres se decidió por ir a comprar su celular de una buena vez, les dijo a sus padres que lo había extraviado y sin más tomó un taxi rumbo al centro comercial. Estando en la tienda de móviles escogió uno de su preferencia, no le importaba mucho que fuera bonito, o costoso, con que se pudiera hablar y escuchar música con eso bastaba para ella, solo había modelos recientes por lo que escogió uno muy bueno.

-Quiero este- Le dijo a la proveedora.

-Buena elección señorita- Hizo una pausa- ¿Lo quiere en ese color?- Le preguntó amablemente la joven de no más de treinta años.

-Si-Le dijo y se dijo a si misma _¿Por qué no? Azul turquesa es un color hermoso-_

-Bien, ¿desea números gratis?-Le preguntó a la pelirrosa.

-Sí, solo dos- Le dijo el número de su madre-

-Bien y ¿Cómo es el segundo que desea poner?-Le preguntó la proveedora.

-Es 04-8154-25- Y su mente se quedó en blanco _¿El número de Ino terminaba en cuatro y siete o cinco y siete?_

-¿Algún problema señorita? –Le preguntó mientras esperaba que le dijera las últimas dos cifras.

-No, no, ninguno las dos cifras restantes son cinco y siete- Dijo segura.

-Muy bien, ya están registrados, tome su móvil- Le dio el móvil- Ya puede llamar a partir de ahora a sus números gratis.

-Gracias- Le dijo Sakura a la proveedora.

-No se pueden cambiar hasta después de dos meses- Le dijo algo seria a la ojijade.

-E-está bien, no se preocupe- Dijo algo temerosa y salió de la tienda.

Fue a una heladería por una paleta, y se le ocurrió llamar a Ino de una vez para avisarle que ya la tenía gratis y tal vez podrían ir al cine como lo hacían meses atrás, supuso que no estaría con Sai todavía pues en la mañana habían quedado de verse.

Sonó tres veces…

-¡Hola!-Dijo alegremente la pelirrosa al notar que su ya amiga le había contestado.

_Pero la voz que le contestó no se parecía en nada a la de su amiga…_

-Hmp, ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?- Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea, era un hombre y eso era seguro, tenía una voz hermosa pero a la vez daba algo de escalofrio.

_¡Kami! ¡Puse a un completo extraño en gratis y por dos meses!_

_Pero lo que ella no sabía era que ese error fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado… _


	2. Alguien con quien platicar

-¡Hola!-Dijo alegremente la pelirrosa al notar que su ya amiga le había contestado.

_Pero la voz que le contestó no se parecía en nada a la de su amiga…_

-Hmp, ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?- Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea, era un hombre y eso era seguro, tenía una voz hermosa pero a la vez daba algo de escalofrio.

-_Por favor que sea un amigo de Ino el que contesta_- Pensaba o más bien rogaba la ojijade.

-¿Hola? Hmp, ¿Eres un bromista?- Decía una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-N-no- Ahí fue cuando la pelirrosa se atrevió a hablar- S-solo que creo que he cometido un error- Decía algo nerviosa Sakura.

-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?- Dijo con fastidio la voz, la sexy voz, la increíblemente sexy voz de aquel chico.

-Pues en realidad si- Decía ya más segura de si misma Sakura- Verás pues, yo, amm… cometí un error al momento de poner gratis números– Suspiró y continúo diciendo- Te tengo gratis por 2 meses- Dijo apenada, con un rubor en las mejillas, cosa que no podía ver aquel chico al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya veo, pues solo no me hables y listo- Le dijo para después colgarle.

¡¿Pero qué rayos se cree este tipo?! ¡Me colgó! ¡Estúpido arrogante! ¡Estúpida voz tan linda que tiene, para ser un patán!, como sea, como él dijo, no le llamaré y listo, asunto arreglado.

**En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí…**

-¿Con quién hablabas teme?- Le dijo un pelirrubio a un pelinegro.

-Hmp, con nadie Naruto, solo un número equivocado- Le contestó el pelinegro.

-¡Oh vamos Sasuke! Cuenta… ¿Es una nueva conquista?- Le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke.

-No, deja de molestar dobe, ahora me tengo que ir a casa, mi madre me dijo que teníamos una cena familiar- Dijo con fastidio el ojinegro a su pelirrubio amigo.

-¿Cena familiar? Que yo sepa a ti no te agradan mucho esas reuniones Sasuke- Le dijo algo sorprendido a su amigo.

-Hmp, Mikoto siempre termina por convencerme, bien adiós- Y sin esperar más salió de la casa de su amigo.

Sasuke Uchiha un chico frio y de un mal carácter, rico, y muy guapo, un cuerpo de infarto, tiene 18 años de edad y es capaz de conquistar hasta a una señora de 40 con su gran físico, él sabe que atrae a las chicas y por eso cree que todas pueden caer a sus pies, su mejor amigo: Naruto Uzumaki , un hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules, buen cuerpo, carisma y un gran sentido del humor, aunque son como el agua y el aceite ambos saben que no pudieron elegir a otra persona mejor para su mejor amigo.

Llegó a su casa, que era bastante grande, bien le decía casa, pero en realidad era un departamento donde viven las personas de más alto nivel social, en el último piso, ahí era el hogar de los Uchiha.

Abrió la puerta y su madre lo saludó.

-Hola cielo- Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hmp, hola madre- Le dijo cansado el azabache.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste con Naruto?- Le preguntó.

-Como siempre, nada nuevo- Respondió yendo a su habitación, huyendo del interrogatorio de su madre.

Subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, era amplia y tenía las cosas perfectamente acomodadas, era perfecto, como él.

Llegó la noche y Sasuke bajó hacia el comedor después de haber tomado una ducha, se vistió con una camisa blanca con el cuello "V" y unos jeans negros, quedaba perfecto junto con sus rebeldes cabellos húmedos y desordenados.

Al llegar al comedor se sentó enseguida en su lugar, la cena estaba silenciosa y todos ya sabían porque, se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano Itachi, un pelinegro con el cabello largo, el cual llevaba siempre agarrado en una coleta, él había muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando iba llevando a Sasuke al colegio.

Itachi le llevaba 7 años a Sasuke, el Uchiha mayor en ese entonces tenía 17 y Sasuke tenía 10, Sasuke tenía tan presente ese día como si hubiera sido ayer…

**FLASH BACK**

Sasuke esa mañana había decidido que quería que su hermano mayor lo llevara al colegio.

-¡Por favor hermanito! ¡Llévame! –Le decía un pequeño pelinegro a su hermano mayor.

-Sasuke, pero si tu autobús pasará por ti, ¿Para qué quieres que te lleve yo?- Le dijo Itachi a su hermano menor con una sonrisa acariciándole el cabello, mientras Sasuke se aferraba a la pierna derecha del pelilargo.

-Porque hoy tu entras una hora después y ¡Porque quiero y punto!- Dijo el Uchiha menos haciendo un puchero.

Ante esto el pelilargo no pudo negarse.

_ Era lunes, un lunes a las 8 de la mañana, cuando la vida de la familia Uchiha cambió radicalmente._

Iban ya en camino hacia la escuela del pequeño Sasuke, después de eso todo fue _muy rápido_…

**¡Sasuke sujétate!...**

_Un carro que iba a exceso de velocidad arrasó con el carro donde iban Sasuke e Itachi…_

Itachi no hizo nada más que proteger a uno de los seres que más amaba, a _su hermano menor Sasuke…_

Itachi cuando supo lo que estaba por venir al ver que el carro se dirigía hacia ellos sin ninguna intención de parar y ellos sin poder acelerar… ya venía demasiado cerca… Movió su cuerpo rápidamente hacia su hermano menor y lo abrazó demostrándole cuanto lo amaba, con la cabeza de Sasuke escondiéndose en su pecho correspondiéndole al abrazo que le daba, pues sabía que era el último, lagrimas corrían de los hermosos ojos del pelilargo al sentir el impacto pero sonrió pues sintió la respiración de su hermano y volteó a verlo a los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba ileso mientras el recibió todo el impacto de aquel auto.

Itachi miró los ojos de Sasuke por última vez, besó su frente y le dijo-Yo sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí-Le sonrió tiernamente con lágrimas en los ojos, después de eso lo abrazó y Sasuke sintió como su hermano dejaba de respirar.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué tan callado cielo?- Le preguntó Mikoto a su pelinegro hijo.

-No es nada madre- Le contesto a su madre tratando de sonar tranquilo, de nuevo recordaba lo que había sucedido aquel día, no le gustaba recordar aquello.

-¡Eso dices asesino! ¡Pero te debes de estar riendo por dentro! ¡Mueres de felicidad al recordar el día en que mataste a tu hermano Itachi!- Le gritó Fugaku-El padre de Sasuke- a su hijo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Solo fue un maldito accidente! ¡Ha sido el peor día de mi vida y tu me haces recordarlo a cada momento!- Le gritó Sasuke a su padre.

-¡Ya basta p-por f-favor!- Hablo entre sollozos Mikoto después de ver como se peleaban su esposo y su hijo.

-¡Pero Mikoto! ¡Tú sabes que si él hubiera elegido el maldito autobús nuestro Itachi estuviera con nosotros!-Gritó histérico Fugaku.

-P-por f-favor- Suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, aquello era demasiado, le dolía recordar a Itachi, lo extrañaba tanto.

-¡No pienso seguir discutiendo algo de lo que yo sé que soy inocente!- Dijo Sasuke hastiado de la actitud de su padre hacia él, siempre era lo mismo, siempre lo hacía sentirse la peor escoria existente.

Subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, estando ahí gritó.

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡No la tuve!- Después de decir eso dio un fuerte golpe a la pared con su mano en forma de puño.

Después de la muerte de Itachi él se había convertido en una persona fría y arrogante, no le daba mucha importancia a las cosas, era grosero con las personas y cruel con las mujeres, ya que las usaba para satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

-Necesito hablar con alguien- murmuró- ¿Naruto? Hmp, ni siquiera me dejaría respirar de tanto que habla, pensándolo bien, no tengo a otra persona de confianza con quien platicar o distraerme para dejarme de sentir tan impotente.

Ahí fue cuando recordó a la chica que lo llamo en la tarde, aquella del error del número gratis.

-La llamaré- Se dijo así mismo y tomó su celular que estaba a un lado de su cama en un buró enseguida de una lámpara, sonrió de medio lado, vio el registro de llamadas y sin esperar más le dio en la opción de llamar donde estaba la llamada de aquella extraña chica.


	3. Un cambio conveniente

Estaba escuchando música acostada en su habitación, su habitación era de color negro, en las paredes estaban pegadas estrellas blancas y grandes. —Eran más o menos las 9 de la noche, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo pensaba en aquella extraña voz de aquel extraño chico, ¡Era un amargado!

El móvil de la ojijade empezó a vibrar, miró quién era…

—¡Y a este imbécil que rayos le pasa!— Gritó Sakura y continuó diciendo— Veamos que quiere— Terminó de decir eso y contestó.

— ¿Hola? ¿Para qué me hablas? ¿Acaso se te olvidó que me colgaste ahora en la tarde?— Dijo la ojijade con cierto fastidio en su voz.

—Hmp como sea, solo te llamé para des-aburrirme, pero como estás de sentida creo que te puedes ir tomando enserio lo que te dije de no hablarme, bien creo que adiós— Le contestó indiferente la voz del chico.

—N-no espera— Le dijo Sakura a esa voz, ella también estaba aburrida y no supo porque le agradaba la idea de platicar con un completo extraño por más raro que sería.

.

.

.

Justo estaba por colgarle cuando su voz le hizo detenerse….

—N-no espera— Le escuchó decirle, sonrió de medio lado dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa que podría derretir hasta al polo norte.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Le contestó el con la voz indiferente como antes, pero la sonrisa todavía la tenía dibujada en su hermoso rostro, quería que le pidiera que se quedara a platicar con ella.

—N-no cuelgues, yo también estoy aburrida— Le dijo aquella extraña chica, no sabía porque le agradaba.

—Bien chica rara, hablemos— Quería saber de ella, no podía negar eso.

— ¡Oye! ¡No soy rara! — Se quejó al otro lado de la línea, si que se divertiría haciéndola enojar.

—Eso es lo que dices rara, pero dime… ¿Quién puso a un completo entraño gratis?— Si en definitiva, no pasaría una noche aburrida, era la primera vez que decía eso y no era por acostarse con alguna zorra que se le ofrecía, aquello era extraño en él.

—Yo, lo admito solo por esta vez me ganas…. Amm ¿Cómo es tu nombre? —Preguntó llena de curiosidad aquella dulce voz.

—No lo diré, no mereces saberlo todavía— Dijo con aires de grandeza.

—Anda, yo te diré el mío— Le dijo insistente.

—No diré el mío y tú tampoco el tuyo ¿Entendido? — Le dijo con voz divertida, era raro verle así, se podía comportar un poco menos frio ya que ella no sabía quién realmente era.

—Que malo eres, pero… ¿Si puedo saber tu edad?— Le dijo aquella pequeña con algo de esperanza.

—Hmp, bien pequeña, tengo dieciocho— Le contestó con una sexy voz.

.

.

.

¿Acaso era su imaginación o su voz sonaba más sexy y seductora que antes? De seguro era la imaginación de aquella ojijade, como podía hablarle así si apenas estaban "conociéndose" sí, "conociéndose" sin saber sus nombres, era algo tonto, pero ¡Que importa! ¡Era jodidamente emocionante!

—Yo tengo diecisiete— Respondió con emoción al saber que no era muy grande porque… ¡¿Qué tal si era un señor con voz de adolescente sexy?!

—Ya veo ¿Qué te gusta hacer aparte de llamarle a extraños?— Le preguntó en tono burlón, Sakura juraría que tenía una sonrisa aquel chico.

—Nada, solo escuchaba música cuando tú me llamaste… ¿De dónde eres?— Y ahí seguía de insistente la ojijade, quería saber más de él… deseaba saber más de él.

—Tampoco lo diré pequeña, no quiero un secuestro— Le dijo.

.

.

.

Estaba loca ¿O se sentía bien que aquella voz le dijera pequeña? Sentía que era como una muestra de afecto, algo de cariño, era agradable…

Las horas pasaron entre bromas y bromas ya saben, nuestro hermoso Sasuke algunas veces era antipático, pero en otras no, ella le contaba cosas que había pasado en su escuela, vida, una vez en un trabajo que tuvo… que la corrieron antes de las 2 horas.

El reía con las anécdotas de aquella voz, no recordaba la última vez que había reído, a esa chica le pasaban tantas cosas graciosas, tenía mala suerte, de eso estaba seguro, aunque él se limitaba con contestar un "hmp, sigue, ¿Qué más pasó?"

_**Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo normal**_

— ¿Te han dicho que eres algo callado?— Le preguntó Sakura a aquel frío chico.

—Hmp, muchas— Suspiró, no había dormido bien y tenía algo de sueño— ¿No has visto la hora?— Le preguntó bostezando, caería dormido en cualquier momento.

—Déjame checar— Miró la hora y se sorprendió— ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! —Le gritó.

.

.

.

No podía creer lo que esa chica le acababa de decir, la última vez que miró el reloj eran las once de la noche, necesitaba confirmar lo que aquella voz le había dicho, y miró el reloj que estaba en su habitación, en el buró enseguida de su cama.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó— ¡¿Tanto llevamos hablando?!— Le preguntaba incrédulo a la chica.

—Al parecer sí— Le contestó riéndose— Mi mamá se enojaría mucho si supiera que me desvelé hablando con un extraño— Dijo riéndose y continuó diciendo— Bueno al fin de cuentas ni tan extraño, te he contado cosas que a muchas personas no les he dicho—Bostezó.

—Veo que no soy el único que tengo sueño— Sonrió, cosa que Sakura no vio pues solo escuchaba su melodiosa voz-

—Emm.. —Sakura se sonrojó, la había pillado.

—Ni hablar, yo también lo tengo, hmp, supongo que adiós— Se comenzó a despedir.

—Bien… adiós— Fue lo último que escuchó Sasuke al otro lado de la línea.

Puso su celular en su buró al lado de su cama y antes de cerrar los ojos observó que ya se veían los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana de su habitación—Cerró sus hermosos ojos negros—Solo esperaba no encontrarse con su padre en la mañana.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos color jade, miró la hora de su móvil

—Pero que mier…—Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, eran las dos de la tarde.

Se levantó rápido y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar divisó una nota en el comedor.

_Sakura cariño;_

_Como miré que no te levantabas te dejé comida hecha, estoy trabajando, si sales vuelves temprano a la hora de la cena tenemos que hablar tu padre, tú y yo de un asunto urgente de último minuto._

_ Te quiere Tsunade._

—Qué raro que dejen esas notas— Frunció levemente el ceño— ¿De qué podrá tratar ese asunto? — Lo último lo murmuró para sí misma, después de eso se decidió por ir a desayunar.

Cuando terminó de desayunar se fue a su recamara y se dio una ducha, cuando salió se cambió con un blusón blanco, unos jeans ajustados negros y unos converse, le gustaba lucir bien a su manera, casual, pero femenina. Se dejó el cabello suelto, le llegaba a la cintura, era liso y en las puntas se le hacían pequeñas ondulaciones.

Quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, no sabía porque presentía que **no** eran buenas noticias.

Decidió salir a dar la vuelta a una plaza que estaba cerca, así el tiempo se le pasaría rápido —Sonrió— No se le pasaría más rápido que con aquel chico el de la voz sexy, eso era seguro. Decidió llamarle así "_**El chico de la sexy voz**_" ojalá nunca se le escapara de los labios decirle así mientras hablaba con él ¡Sería la mayor vergüenza de su vida!

Salió de su casa y divisó la plaza, caminaba sin prisa, solo pensaba en aquella voz…

Cuando llegó se sentó debajo de un árbol —Cerró los ojos— ¿Cómo sería el físicamente? ¿Sería guapo? ¿Tendría el cabello café, rojo, rubio o negro? ¿De qué color serán sus ojos? ¿Cómo serán sus labios? —Tal vez jamás lo sepa—Murmuró para sí misma.

— _¿Y no me puedes decir tampoco como eres físicamente?— Le preguntó esperando con ansias una respuesta afirmativa._

—_No pequeña, tampoco puedes, podrías enamorarte de mí— Le dijo divertida aquella hermosa voz._

_¡¿Por qué no quería decirle nada de él?! ¿Por qué no le quería decir como era físicamente ó donde vivía? ¡¿Cómo rayos se llamaba?! Tal vez nunca lo iba a saber…_

Ese chico se estaba metiendo demasiado en su cabeza— ¡Y solo he hablado con el una vez! — Gritó frustrada, parece que se había olvidado que estaba en la plaza y habían personas las cuales le miraban como si estuviera loca—Debo de dejar de ser tan expresiva cuando estoy sola— Dijo esto en un murmullo ya que si volvía a gritar la mirarían más raro de lo que ya lo hacían.

Y así se fue toda la tarde eran las siete de la noche cuando decidió irse a su casa, pues a las siete y treinta era la hora a la que acostumbraban cenar cuando tenían que hablar de algunas cosas.

Llegó a su querido hogar, para su sorpresa sus padres ya estaban sentados en el comedor, esperándola… Si que era un asunto serio.

—Hola madre— Fue hacía donde estaba sentada su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Cariño, hola— La pelirrubia besó la frente de su hija y continuó diciendo— Siéntate por favor— Le dijo en tono serio.

_¡Pero que rayos me iban a decir! ¡Oh no! ¡Gran Kamisama que no se hayan enterado de lo del asalto! Pero… ¿Cómo se podrían enterar? La única persona que sabía del asalto era Ino y ella es una tumba para los secretos._

_¡Tal vez escucharon cuando estaba hablando con el chico de la sexy voz! ¡Sí! Eso debe de ser… De seguro escucharon cuando le estaba preguntando su nombre o su dirección_—_¡Prepárate para el sermón de tu vida Sakura!_ — _¿A caso su mente la atormentaba sin piedad? Todo esto lo había pensado en dos segundos, el tiempo que le tomó ir a su lugar en el comedor y sentarse._

Su padre la miraba serio, su madre con cara de preocupación, Sakura solo esperaba con cara inexpresiva a que alguno de sus padres le dijera porque era que se reunían, pero al parecer ninguno quería hablar de eso ¿Tan serio era el tema?

—Hija— Habló su padre ¿A caso ahora la miraba con algo de preocupación?

— ¿Qué está pasando papá? ¿Qué me tienen que decir? — Le dijo la ojijade a su padre, un peliblanco, su nombre era Jiraiya.

—Es la empresa, ocupa expandirse, y para hacer eso necesitamos mudarnos— Dijo la madre de la ojijade.

No podía creer lo que le decían, tenía sus hermosos ojos jade abiertos como platos, eso debía de ser una broma, tenía que ser una broma.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se levantó de su lugar y golpeó el comedor con sus manos.

—Hija, cálmate, ya sabemos que no es fácil— La madre de la ojijade no pudo decir más porque su hija la interrumpió.

— ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil será cambiar a mis amigos?! ¡¿ Y Ino?! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga, y va a estar lejos de mí!— Le contestó furiosa.

_Sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no me podían estar diciendo eso, estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un lugar durante toda su vida, aunque su ciudad no era muy grande, vivían tranquilos, allí estaban sus amigos, su escuela, su rutina, esa rutina que amaba._

—Hija— Ahora fue su padre quien habló, se miraba molesto— Tokio es una hermosa ciudad te va a gustar, y Ino te puede visitar, no está muy lejos de aquí— Le terminó de decir tratando de aguantar el berrinche de su querida hija.

—Por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles— Le dijo su madre.

_De verdad no le agradaba para nada tenerse que mudar, pero debía admitirlo, le tranquilizó que su padre le dijera que no era tan lejos y que Ino podía ir a visitarla. Sabía que no sería igual que vivir en la misma ciudad, pero no perderían contacto, eso la alegraba._

—Partiremos mañana, lo teníamos planeado a dentro de una semana, pero hubo complicaciones— Le dijo su padre preocupado, ya su hija se había calmado un poco, y con esto tal vez y se ponía más histérica que antes.

—Bien— Dijo fría— Haré mis maletas— Después de decir eso se fue a su habitación.

Sus padres la miraban preocupados, solo esperaban que se le pasara rápido y se acostumbrara a la gran ciudad.

Entró a su recamara y se rompió a llorar hubiera imaginado todo menos eso

Sin esperar más empacó sus cosas, solo ropa y otras cosas, los muebles supuso que la mudanza se los llevaría. Acabó de empacar, estaba exhausta y decidió dormir.

Sus padres la despertaron a las seis de la mañana, adormilada se subió al coche y terminó de completar sus horas de sueño en los asientos traseros del coche de su padre, cuando despertó sus padres le dijeron que todavía faltaban muchas horas de camino por lo que decidió escuchar música en su mp3.

No se despidió de Ino, sabía que sería muy difícil y que harían un drama con sus papás, por lo que decidió después decirle, esperaba que sus padres hubieran arreglado lo del cambio de colegio— ¡Por favor! ¡Que sea una buena escuela! —Pensó.

Se le ocurrió llamar aquel chico ya se estaba aburriendo y quería platicar con alguien.

.

.

.

Iba llegando a su casa, esa noche sí que Karin se le ofreció y el como buen hombre no la iba a dejar con las ganas, ella sí que era una zorra.

Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y su celular sonó.

—A si que eres tú, pequeña— Sonrió de medio lado mostrando levemente sus dientes perfectos.

Decidió contestarle.

— ¡Hola! — Escuchó que le decía aquella chica al otro lado de la línea.

—Hmp, hola— Dijo frio yendo hacia su habitación.

Estaba hablando con ella de nuevo, el día anterior no le llamó, quizás se hastió de su actitud, eso había pensado… Pero al parecer no se cansó pues le había llamado.

Le estuvo contando infinidad de cosas, el seguía algo frio pero el también habló y le dijo una cosa algo vergonzosa que le había pasado cuando era pequeño.

Escuchó que la chica reía a carcajadas —Y t-tú dices q-que yo soy la de la mala s-suerte—Dijo entre risas.

¿Era su imaginación o sentía algo de calor en sus mejillas?

Se paró de su cama pues estaba acostado, en todo en tiempo que estuvieron hablando él estaba escuchándola acostado en su cama. Cuando llegó al espejo se miró.

¡Estaba sonrojado!

Era algo raro el jamás se había sonrojado ¡Qué bueno que ella no podía verlo! Fuera muy vergonzoso que una mujer lo viera así. Las mujeres solo servían para calmar sus ansias de estar con alguien, para nada más.

Sus padres si la inscribieron en una buena escuela, pues, la empresa de su padre empezaba a dar frutos, aquel chico seguía sin decirle su nombre, por más que ella se lo pedía él no quería — ¿Sera que ya lo han secuestrado? —Pensó Sakura— No lo creo— Se contestó a sí misma.

Ino al principio no había tomado muy bien la mudanza de su amiga Sakura, pero ¡No podía hacer nada! Habían acordado de ir a visitarla cada dos semanas para no perder el contacto.

Era el primer día de clases en su nueva escuela, estaba nerviosa, aunque solo iba a pasar un año ahí, pues iba en último año. Se sentía cada vez más atraída por esa voz, aquel chico sí que era raro, a veces era frio y otras veces era… como decirlo, menos frio, le agradaba saber que poco a poco estaba rompiendo ese cubo de hielo en el que estaba encerrado.

Llegó a su escuela, era bastante grande, con muchos chicos guapos y chicas lindas, fue a la dirección por su horario, dio con ella gracias a una amable chica de cabellos negros que la acompañó le había agradado al momento de verla.

Escuchó que sonó el timbre, y la directora se ofreció a llevarla a su primera clase.

.

.

.

Acabaron las vacaciones de invierno, de nuevo a tener que soportar a las estúpidas acosadoras del colegio, como le cansaban, pensaban que por solo haberse acostado con ellas una vez ya era de su propiedad ¡Ja! ¡Sasuke Uchiha no es de nadie!

Sonó el estúpido timbre, como odiaba ese sonido al entrar, pero como lo amaba cuando avisaba que era la hora de salida.

Divisó a una pelirroja que se acercaba a el —Aquí viene de nuevo a insinuarse— Dijo para si mismo.

— ¡Sasuke, amor! — Le dijo aquella pelirroja colgándosele del cuello.

—Hmp, ¡Quítate Karin no seas fastidiosa! — Le dijo alejándose de ella y se sentó en su lugar.

— ¡Ya verás, cuando necesites de una mujer me vas a buscar amor! — Le dijo ella melosamente ¿Qué no entendía que solo era un juego para él?

El maestro entró y comenzó a dar la aburrida clase de inglés.

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta… era la directora, pasó al salón…

—Buenos días alumnos, espero y hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones—Dijo dirigiéndose a la clase— Hoy una nueva alumna habrá en su salón espero y la sepan tratar bien, Sakura pasa— Después de decir eso una chica entró— Ella es Sakura Haruno, su nueva compañera.

¿Acaso esa chica tenía el cabello rosa?


	4. Amigos en la linea, enemigos de frente

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta… era la directora, pasó al salón…

—Buenos días alumnos, espero y hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones—Dijo dirigiéndose a la clase— Hoy una nueva alumna habrá en su salón espero y la sepan tratar bien, Sakura pasa— Después de decir eso una chica entró— Ella es Sakura Haruno, su nueva compañera.

¿Acaso esa chica tenía el cabello rosa?

.

.

.

_Estaba muy, pero muy nerviosa por mi cambio de escuela, pero aparte de eso estaba emocionada._

_Escuché que la directora me había llamado así que decidí entrar al salón, todos me miraban mi vista recorrían a cada uno de mis compañeros._

_Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al ver a un pelinegro que me miraba indiferente Diosi! ¡Juro que es el chico más guapo que he visto! Es como un Dios griego, creó que empezaré a babear, su mirada penetrante pero a la vez indiferente, su cabello negro con reflejos azules desarreglado le quedaba perfecto. ¡Él es perfecto!_

—Bien señorita Haruno, puede presentarse con la clase— Después de decir esto puso a Sakura frente de la clase, Sakura lo miró algo insegura y él le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se presentara.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo diecisiete años, me acabo de mudar hace una semana, me gustan los gatos, los perros, escuchar música y otras cosas, espero agradarles.

Sin decir nada más miró al profesor como indicándole que ya había terminado su presentación.

—Bien, un gusto en tenerte con nosotros, toma asiento— Le dijo el peliblanco.

Caminó un poco y miró donde podría sentarse, justo se iba a sentar con una pelinegra ojos perlados cuando el profesor le llamó.

—Siéntese junto Uchiha— Después de decir eso con la mano le indicó donde.

¡Por dios! ¡Juro que soy la persona más suertuda de este mundo! Me dijo el profesor que me sentara con aquel sexy chico, será un gran día—Sonrío— De eso estoy segura.

Sin decir nada caminó hacía donde el profesor le había indicado y se sentó enseguida de aquel chico, si que era guapo.

—Bien harán el ejercicio tres de la página ochenta y cinco, yo vendré en un momento— Y después de decir eso salió del salón.

Sakura se veía muy concentrada o aparentaba estarlo, pues, aquel chico sí que era algo con lo que cualquiera se podría distraer fácil, muy fácil, exageradamente fácilmente.

Empezó a hacer el ejercicio tranquilamente, pero se le cayó el lápiz al suelo, su compañero de asiento le podía ayudar a pasárselo más fácilmente por lo que decidió pedirle de favor que se lo pasara.

—Amm… ¿Me podrías pasar mi lápiz por favor? — Dijo algo nerviosa la ojijade a aquel guapo chico que estaba junto a ella.

Aquel chico la miró con cara de fastidio, ¡A caso no lo podían dejar hacer un trabajo a gusto! Cuando no era la ofrecida de Karin era otra y otra, el cuento de nunca acabar.

—No— Le dijo secamente el pelinegro.

— ¿Disculpa?— Le dijo extrañada la ojijade.

— ¿A caso eres sorda también?— Le preguntó mirándola con una ceja alzada— Te he dicho que no ¿Qué parte no entiendes?— Le terminó de decir el chico.

Sintió extrañas sus palabras, sintió que lo conocía pero no supo de donde, en fin ¡Era un estúpido! Se levantó de su lado, recogió el lápiz y se volvió a sentar

—Eres un estúpido…—Murmuró la ojijade.

—Te escuché— Le dijo el Uchiha, aún no sabía su nombre, solo su apellido y con eso y su actitud bastaba para caerle mal.

— ¡Me vale un bledo! —Le dijo con el tono un poco más alto.

—Hmp— Le dijo restándole importancia.

Esa forma de contestar, me suena familiar… pero ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

La clase de inglés terminó y así trascurrieron las demás clases sin casi nada importante hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Fue a la cafetería y compro un sándwich y un cappuccino de vainilla.

Después de eso se sentó en una mesa que estaba desocupada a comer tranquilamente cuando de repente una chica de ojos perla se paró enfrente de ella, Sakura recordó que era la misma chica con la que se iba a sentar en la clase de inglés y le sonrió amablemente.

—H-hola—Le saludó aquella chica son una tímida sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! —Le saludó la ojijade amablemente— ¿Te quieres sentar?— Después de decir esto se recorrió un poco dándole espacio a aquella chica.

La chica de ojos perla se sentó donde la ojijade le indicó

—M-me llamo Hinata, un gusto— Le dijo sinceramente aquella chica.

—Yo me llamo Sakura, un gusto igual— Sonrió, le agradaba la idea de hacer amigos.

—V-veo que te sentaste con S-sasuke— Le dijo.

Al parecer esa chica era algo tímida, todo lo contrario a Ino, pero en fin, le agradaba podrían hacerse grandes amigas.

—Hmm, con que se llama Sasuke, es un tipo de lo más odiable— Le dijo Sakura a Hinata

—E-es algo serio y reservado, p-pero si tiene amigos como Naruto-kun— Dijo la ojiperla más roja que un tomate.

—Debe de ser igual de frio que él, eso es seguro— Dijo restándole importancia— Además no lo he visto por aquí.

—N-Naruto-kun n-no es frio, hoy no vino—Dijo algo triste—P-pero va en la misma clase q-que nosotras— Terminó de decir con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Para mí que Naruto te gusta Hinata— Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara la ojijade.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se puso más roja que un tomate y volteó la cara hacía un lado, intentando vanamente de ocultar su sonrojo.

— ¡Oh, vamos Hinata! ¿Por qué lo ocultas? No tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico— Le dijo Sakura animándola.

—S-supongo que t-tienes razón—Le contestó Hinata con una sonrisa sincera.

Ambas siguieron hablando de temas que a ellas les gustaban, al parecer les gustaba la misma música, entre otras cosas. Sakura se alegraba de tener al menos una amiga en aquella desconocida escuela.

El timbre sonó y ambas fueron al salón.

_El profesor no llegaba así que estuve platicando con Hinata un rato más hasta que supimos que el profesor de la clase no debía de tardar por lo que ya iba a sentarme junto al malhumorado, según tenía entendido se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha y era así de frio y arrogante con todos._

Antes de llegar a mi lugar me tropecé con alguien y miré quien era.

— ¿Eres así de torpe siempre?—Sakura miró a la persona de la voz, era el Uchiha y la miraba fastidiado— ¿O solo quieres que te mire?— Después de decir eso sonrió de medio lado.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le aceleró, aquel chico tenía una hermosa sonrisa, era una lastima que tuviera esa actitud con ella.

—Yo no soy torpe, tú eres el arrogante que no soporta un error— Le contestó la chica restándole importancia, o más bien, intentando no darle importancia.

—Sí, claro niña estúpida ¿Quién te crees para decirme arrogante?— Dijo molesto el Uchiha.

—No me creo nada, además te puedo asegurar que aparte de mí muchas más personas piensan igual— Ahora sonrió arrogante la Haruno.

—Hmp, la verdad no me importa lo que piense una niña estúpida como tú— Contestó el pelinegro.

—Pues, a mí tampoco me importa lo que diga un arrogante como tú— Dijo arrogante la ojijade.

—Hmp, como digas, molestia— Dijo el pelinegro.

— ¡Oye! ¡No soy una molestia!—Dijo la ojijade.

_Su voz era familiar, pero de tanto que gritaba no la podía reconocer, a esa chica la conocía de algún lado, y era extraña, me dijo mis defectos, no se calló como las demás. Era una molesta fastidiosa y ya, otra que se unía a las personas que le molestaban la existencia. Quien estaba al principio de esa lista era su padre Fugaku, poco a poco se ganó el desprecio de Sasuke con sus injustas acusaciones._

—Como digas, fea— Ahí sí que no había sido honesto, aquella chica era hermosa pero molesta, con eso se quedaría callada y lo dejaría en paz.

Justo aquella chica iba a contestarle cuando llegó el profesor y comenzó a dar historia, el día pasó sin más encuentros molestos y las clases terminaron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aquello que me dijo el Uchiha sí que me molestó, me hizo recordar cuando era niña y mis compañeros me decían fea solo por mi extraño color de cabello, me hizo recordar lo mal que me sentía, a pesar de ya tener diecisiete años, todavía me podía llegar a poner mal por aquellas cueles palabras._

_Justo iba a contestarle cuando el profesor llegó, después de aquel mal encuentro ya ninguno de los dos nos hablamos en ese día, las clases terminaron y me fui a casa, no me sentía muy bien, aquel chico si que me había caído demasiado mal, pero sus palabras me afectaron._

Llegué a casa, no había nadie como era de esperarme, mi madre ahora trabaja con mi padre y como la empresa va creciendo más no tienen mucho tiempo, la nueva casa es color blanco muy grande, con un hermoso jardín ya que la empresa empezaba a dar frutos podíamos darnos lujos. La gran casa estaba situada en una zona muy segura, era un fraccionamiento con grandes casas y amables personas.

Me fui a mi habitación y llamé a aquel chico, sí que me calmaba hablar con él, esta última semana hablamos todos los días, siento algo extraño cuando hablo con él y más aún cuando me dice "_**Pequeña**_" ya no he intentado averiguar su nombre, no quisiera que se cansara de mí y me dejara de contestar, eso me entristecería mucho, ahora que lo pienso _**Me alegra mucho haberme equivocado**___él aunque al principio era frio, bueno aún lo sigue siendo, pero recuerdo lo que me dijo ayer

— _¿Sabes algo?— Me dijo el chico de aquella voz._

— _¿Qué cosa?— Le dije con curiosidad, ¡Tal vez y me quiere decir una vez por todas como se llama!_

—_Yo no me suelo portar bien con las personas, lo habrás podido notar la primera vez que hablamos por la manera en que te contesté— Me dijo algo… ¿Arrepentido? Imposible…_

—_Ni hablar eso es cosa del pasado— Le dije con una sonrisa, la cual por obvias razones no pudo ver._

—_Supongo que me porto un poco menos frio contigo por— Lo interrumpí._

—_Porque no sabes quién soy— Le dije._

—_Sí, es por eso, por eso no quise que nos dijéramos nombres, descripciones ni donde vivimos— Me dijo._

—_Sí, no te preocupes— Le dije con tristeza, cosa que él no notó, yo quería saber más de él, pero él me lo impedía ¿Tanto le importaba que supieran que él no era tan frio como pensaban? ¿Por qué era así?_

Solo era menos frio conmigo porque yo no sabía quien era, era algo raro — ¿Soy la persona con la que tiene más confianza al hablar?— Sonrío— Aquel chico si que le agradaba, no como aquel estúpido Uchiha.

_Esperó pacientemente a que contestara…_

—Hola— Dijo aquel chico.

— ¡Hola!— Le dije alegremente— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, supongo, odio que se acaben las vacaciones—Me dijo desganado— ¿Y el tuyo?

—No muy bien— Le confesé, quería quitarme el coraje que me hizo pasar aquel imbécil.

— ¿Por qué pequeña? ¿Qué pasó? — Me preguntó.

—Nada, solo es que… hay un idiota— Le dije con algo de rencor en la voz.

— ¿Y qué te hizo? — Preguntó, en su voz había cierta ¿Preocupación?

—Nada, solo olvídalo— Suspiré, no le quería decir que me había dicho, tal vez pensaba que era fea o algo así ¿Qué tal si se dejaba llevar mucho por la apariencias?

—Hmp ¿Al menos me puedes decir cómo se llama ese chico?— Me preguntó.

—No, te podrías enamorar de su nombre— Le dije divertida, devolviéndole lo que él me había dicho la primera vez que hablamos.

—Veo que saliste muy lista _pequeña_— Me dijo divertido.

_Pero como amaba que me dijera así, no sabía si fuera normal, ya que nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención un chico, es más como atracción lo que podía llegar a sentir, pero cada vez que él me dice así siento como si me latiera el corazón muy fuerte, es una extraña sensación se siente bien, aunque solo hablemos por teléfono, con su voz basta para lograr ponerme así._

_._

_._

_._

Acababa de llegar a mi casa, ese día sí que estuvo de locos, Karin estuvo de ofrecida ¡TODO EL DÍA! ¡Por Dios! Estaba de un humor de perros, ya me tenía hastiado esa estúpida pelirroja. Y casi me olvido de esa chica de cabello rosa, sí que en verdad era una molestia, ¿Qué acaso no podía hacer nada? ¡Ella tenía dos brazos y dos piernas para ir a recoger el estúpido lápiz!

El estúpido de Naruto no fue a clases, se debió de haber quedado dormido, por su culpa aquella chica se sentó a mi lado.

Iba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, mi celular sonó… Era aquella chica de nuevo, no me molesta que me hable, me agrada, supongo que es la única chica a la que no he tratado mal —Sonreí de medio lado como ya es de mi costumbre— Y me decidí a contestarle.

—Hola— Le dije.

— ¡Hola!—Me dijo alegre— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Me preguntó.

—Bien, supongo, odio que se acaben las vacaciones—Le dije desganado recordando que ir a la escuela significaba ver a todas insinuándose a mi persona— ¿Y el tuyo? —Le pregunté.

—No muy bien— Me dijo con cierto resentimiento.

— ¿Por qué pequeña? ¿Qué pasó? — Le pregunté, quería saber.

—Nada, solo es que… hay un idiota— Me dijo con rencor, ¿Por qué sentí un hueco cuando ella me dijo "Un idiota"? Refriéndose a que era un chico ¿Qué le hizo?

— ¿Y qué te hizo? — Pregunté aparentando que no me importaba mucho

—Nada, solo olvídalo— La escuché suspirar.

Ese idiota algo le hizo, si estuviera frente a mi le partiría la cara, esa chica no era mala persona, si le pasaban cosas raras y tenía mala suerte, pero quien sabe por qué razón, ella no era mala persona, estaba seguro que no merecía que un idiota la molestara solo porque sí.

—Hmp ¿Al menos me puedes decir cómo se llama ese chico?— Le pregunté ocultando el hecho que me había dado algo de coraje saber que la habían molestado.

—No, te podrías enamorar de su nombre—Me dijo divertida.

Ok, había aprendido como devolverme las bromas, eso me hizo sonreír.

—Veo que saliste muy lista _pequeña_— Le dije siguiéndole el juego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juro que cuando hablaba con él me sentía libre, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, aunque fuera frio o algo seco, sé que si se reía, lo hacía honestamente, era una buena persona pero… No solo con ser buena persona basta para hacerme sentir bien cuando hablamos, he conocido personas muy buenas conmigo, sin embargo, no me siento igual que cuando hablo con él… Él es ¿Cómo decirlo? Frio pero un poco, solo un poquito alegre cuando habla conmigo.

Seguimos hablando la verdad él era muy extraño, siempre empezaba serio y ya después era un poco menos callado ¡Hasta se reía de lo me pasaba! ¡Oh! ¡Mi mala suerte al fin sirve de algo! —Aunque sea para hacer reír a ese chico— Murmuré mientras lo volvía a llamar. Me dijo que lo llamara en media hora, se escuchaban gritos de un chico que le estaba diciendo cosas como ¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde la sacaste eh? ¿Cómo es? En fin, eso alcancé a escuchar.

.

.

.

Estaba hablando con aquella chica, cuando llegó el dobe de Naruto a mi habitación ¿Qué cómo entró a mi casa? Ni yo mismo lo sé.

Me miró hablando por móvil con aquella chica, no paraba de hacerme preguntas estúpidas, me escuchó cuando le dije que me llamara en media hora y me escuchó cuando la llamé _pequeña._

—Aquí viene el interrogatorio— Pensé, lo miré con fastidio.

—Sí, así es Sasuke, aquí viene el interrogatorio— Me dijo Naruto leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Hmp— Le dije— Bien que si vienes a mi casa, pero en la escuela ni vas— Le dije intentando cambiar el tema.

—No cambies el tema Sasuke— Me dijo mi rubio amigo con cara picara.

—Dime… ¿Es otra conquista? Te vendría bien otra, Karin es la zorra de toda la escuela y pues— No pudo terminar porque lo interrumpí.

—No lo es, solo es una persona con la que hablo— Le interrumpí restándole importancia.

—Umm, eso es muy raro Sasuke, tú ya sabes— Se rascó la parte trasera de su nuca— No tratas muy bien que digamos a las chicas, a parte de tu idea que tienes— Me dijo serio— Las mujeres solo sirven para satisfacer las necesidades del hombre, para nada más— Me dijo imitando mi voz, vaya, me imitó tan bien que debería de ganar un Oscar a mejor actuación.

—Ella no sabe quién soy… así que no hay problema con tratarla como a las demás— Le dije indiferente.

—Como digas Sasuke ¿Entonces, porque le dices pequeña? — Justo dio en el blanco, estúpido Naruto, la verdad, no me había puesto a pensar el por qué le digo así, solo se me sale de la boca.

—No le digo así— Le dije serio.

—¡Oh vamos Teme! ¡Si yo estaba aquí cuando te despediste y le dijiste así! ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas?— Me dijo, bueno más bien me gritó mi rubio amigo, podía ser muy fastidioso desde mi punto de vista.

—¡No me grites Naruto!— Le dije hastiado, odio que me griten, me hace recordar cuando Fugaku lo hace.

—Lo siento Sasuke—Se disculpó mi amigo rascándose la nuca.

—Hmp— Le contesté.

— ¿Y sabes cómo se llama ella? — Me preguntó curioso.

—No— Le contesté cortante.

—Entonces… ¡¿Cómo demonios se conocieron?!— Me preguntó casi histérico.

Yo solo sonreí de medio lado.

—Tampoco me vas a contar— Me dijo mi amigo yendo a una esquina de mi habitación con aires de depresión.

Odiaba que se pusiera así, una vez no le quise contar que me pasaba y estuvo en un rincón por ¡TRES HORAS! No tuve más remedio que contarle lo que me pasaba, pues, es mi amigo, pero… ¡TRES HORAS! Kami, deberían de ponerlo en el libro de los records Guinness.

Bien, le conté como nos habíamos "conocido" aquella extraña chica y yo, él estaba asombrado, la verdad no entendía el porqué de su asombro, solo fue un error supongo. Acabé de contarle

—Teme ¿No crees que es el destino? — Me dijo pensativo Naruto.

Ok, eso me desconcertó un poco, no lo había pensado, ya que yo no creo en las casualidades ni en otra cosa.

La tarde pasó normal, corrí al Dobe de mi casa y rato después hablé con aquella chica, me duché

Después de ducharme salí de mi habitación y comprobé que nadie hubiera en la casa, después de eso cené tranquilamente, odiaba cuando mi padre estaba. Recogí mi plato y me fui a dormir, ese día no habían dejado tarea por ser "El primer día después de vacaciones" Me fui a mi habitación, ya eran las diez de la noche, sin esperar más me acosté en mi cama y me puse a ver un poco de televisión para después quedar profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Era de mañana cuando un hiperactivo rubio abrió sus ojos y miró la hora….

—Umm pero si apenas son las siete quince— Dijo tapándose nuevamente— ¡LAS SIETE Y QUINCE! ¡Mierda! ¡En quince minutos entro a clases!— Gritó levantándose de un salto de la cama.

Se lavó la boca, se puso el uniforme de la escuela y se fue a toda prisa, no tuvo tiempo de desayunar, allá en la cafetería de la escuela buscaría algo que comer.

Llegó a la escuela y se llevó una sorpresa, nadie había entrado a clases aún, era algo raro, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Neji, uno de sus compañeros de clase, un ojiperla con cabello largo y castaño, era muy apuesto, y era primo de una chica a la que el pelirrubio consideraba muy linda y tierna.

—Oye Neji— Le llamó al ojiperla— ¿Por qué nadie está en su salón? — Le preguntó el rubio curioso.

—Según me dijeron hay una junta de maestros, entraremos hasta las nueve, pero nos pidieron no irnos— Dijo con fastidio el castaño.

—Umm, bueno gracias— Le dijo.

Naruto iba caminando por los pasillos cuando una pelirroja se acercó al pelirrubio.

—Hola Naruto— Le dijo melosamente aquella pelirroja— ¿No sabes donde está mi Sasukito?— Le preguntó.

—No lo he visto Karin y aunque lo busques, él no está interesado en ti— Le dijo cortante.

—¡Pero si el me ama!— Dijo chillona la pelirroja.

—Tú sabes que no, además el parece estar interesado en otra chica— Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Dime quien es esa zorra que me quiere quitar a mi Sasukito!— Le gritó la zorr… digo, le gritó Karin a Naruto.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke lo sabe— Le dijo honesto el rubio.

—¡¿Qué?! — Le grito histérica la pelirroja a Naruto.

—Como lo escuchas, él no sabe quién es la chica con la que habla por móvil, no sabe su nombre ni como es físicamente y aun así apuesto a que la aprecia más que a ti— Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona a aquella antipática pelirroja.

—Eso no puede ser verdad— Dijo algo ¿Desquiciada? Si, veía loca en ese momento— Mi Sasuke solo tiene ojos para mí— Le dijo a Naruto.

—Pues todo parece indicar que no es así— Le dijo burlón el mejor amigo del azabache.

Después de eso Karin fue a buscar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

¡Sasuke tenía que darme una explicación de esto!

Fui recorriendo varios pasillos a paso rápido, escuché como alguien hablaba por móvil.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto decirme pequeña? — Escuché que le decía la chica nueva a alguien por el móvil, realmente no le tomé importancia y seguí caminando, solo bastaron dos pasillos y divisé mi objetivo, estaba sentado en unas escaleras… ¿Hablaba también por móvil?

— ¿Qué acaso no te gusta que te diga así? _**¿Pequeña?**_ —Dijo Sasuke a la persona con quien hablaba.

Sasuke odiaba a la nueva, pero ¿Estaba interesado en la persona al otro lado de la línea?

—Esto no puede ser—Me dije a mi misma— No puedo permitir que sepan quienes son realmente…. —Sonreí maliciosamente— Soy la única persona que sabe de esto, un punto a favor.


	5. Perdóname pequeña

Una semana había pasado soportando al estúpido del Uchiha ¡Una maldita semana! ¡Vaya! ¡Y aún seguía fastidiándome! Perecía que disfrutaba eso, y a mí solo me hacía que se me reventara la bilis de coraje.

.

.

.

Hace una semana que descubrí quien era aquella chica con la que Sasuke hablaba, la verdad ya tenía todo planeado para esta tarde —Aquella chica lamentará haberse cruzado en mi camino— Dije.

Recuerdo cuando hace cinco días estaba con Sasuke, estábamos muy concentrados en "Nuestro trabajo" pues hace horas lo había invitado a mi casa ya que mis padres estaban de viaje, después de insinuarme unas tres veces durante el día el accedió.

_Nos besábamos apasionadamente mientras yo desabotonaba su camisa a cuadros cuando de repente su celular sonó._

—_Hola— Contestó el alejándose de mi con una sonrisa dirigida a la persona con la que hablaba, lo cual era estúpido pues con quien hablaba no podía ver su sonrisa._

_Yo solo observaba, estaba hablando con ella, con aquella estúpida de la Haruno, no había pensado en intentarle hacer algo, pero después de esa vez me llené de rabia. Sasuke se empezó a poner su camisa y yo lo intenté detener._

—_Te llamo en cinco minutos pequeña— Después de decir esto colgó y me dirigió una mirada molesta._

—_Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos Sasukito— Le dije melosamente colgándome a su cuello._

—_No, ya no quiero terminar nada, me voy— Me dijo quitando mis brazos de su cuello para después abrir la puerta de mi habitación._

—_Pero— Le dije con algo de esperanza, todo era por la culpa de la estúpida nueva._

—_Pero nada, ya no me busques, solo fue un desliz, tu sabes que no quiero nada contigo, solo fue sexo, todos lo necesitamos y buscamos a alguien que nos lo dé, el sexo es un alimento para el cuerpo, tu eso fuiste… Un elemento para satisfacer — Después de decir eso se fue y me dejó ahí sola._

—_Nadie se atreve a hacerme esto Sasuke… Nadie— Murmuré con coraje y odio recordando a aquella chica de cabellos rosados._

.

.

.

La escuela iba de lo más normal, bien, no tanto si excluimos a Uchiha sí que es normal, sin complicaciones.

Ino no había podido venirme a visitar esta semana pues estaba en semana de exámenes.

Hinata y yo en esta última semana nos hemos hecho grandes amigas, siempre la animo a que le confiese su amor a Naruto, pues se nota que el rubio también se siente atraído por ella, pero ambos no lo creen.

Y mírenme a mí en esta semana no he parado de discutir con el Uchiha ¡Ni un solo día! ¡Dios! ¡Es agotador!

Las clases habían acabado y decidí irme caminando a casa pues era un día nublado y fresco, adoro los días así.

Sentí que me observaban, era la misma sensación que sentí el día que me asaltaron ¡Otra vez no!

Di vuelta por una calle —Maldición— Dije para mis adentros, estaba sola, ni un alma había, era más o menos un callejón donde solo se veían dos paredes grandes, supuse que eran la parte trasera de algún gran negocio.

Caminaba a paso rápido, voltee tras de mí.

Eran más o menos unas cinco chicas que se dirigían hacia mi ¡Esto no puede ser bueno!

.

.

.

Iba caminando hacia mi casa cuando miré a Sakura yéndose a la suya y miré como Karin le decía algo a unas cinco chicas y esperaron a que Sakura se adelantara un poco y la empezaron a seguir.

Decidí seguirlas pues no tenían una buena cara, harían algo malo, eso era seguro, no se veían con intenciones de ayudarla a cargar su mochila o darle un regalo, se veían con cara de cazador asechando a su presa.

Miré como Sakura empezaba a notar la presencia de aquellas amigas de Karin y apresuró el paso dando vuelta por una calle, era un callejón, estaba perdida, aquellas chicas le harían algo.

Después de eso las chicas entraron al callejón donde Sakura se encontraba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya estaban bastante cerca de mí, me veían un una cara horrible, ni siquiera sabía de quienes se trataban o que querían de mí, lo único que sabía era que… ¡No tenía salida!

Corrieron hacía mí y una jaló mi cabello mientras otras dos se encargaban de mis brazos, los agarraron fuertemente y otra se dirigía hacia mí, me iba a golpear, me iba a dar con el puño en el estómago, solo cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe… Pero nunca llegó.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me sorprendí con lo que miré, Sasuke sujetaba de la muñeca a la chica que me iba a golpear en el estómago, le miraba furioso.

— ¡Largo de aquí! — Les dijo en un grito con una voz aterradora y con sus ojos negros que parecían tirar fuego.

Las cinco salieron de ahí como alma que las lleva el diablo, yo miré a Sasuke incrédula y atónita por lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo supiste que me seguían?— Le pregunté sorprendida.

—Hmp, solo las miré y ya, nada importante— Me dijo alzando los hombros despreocupado.

—Bien, tengo que decir… Gracias por salvarme de ellas Sasuke— Le dije un poco apenada, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado estarle agradeciendo algo.

—Hmp— Fue lo único que contestó y se fue de ahí.

Ese día llegué a mi casa, mis padres no estaban, ambos estaban trabajando.

Decidí en llamarlo él como todos los días, ya era un hábito, y me agradaba demasiado.

Habían pasado tres semanas, Ino había estado yendo a visitarme seguido a mí me alegraba verla. Pensaba que después de aquel día que Sasuke me salvó iba a portarse mejor conmigo o simplemente a dejar de molestarme ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Sino todo lo contrario! Por lo que decidí no contarle a nadie lo sucedido aquella vez.

Había algo nuevo que sentía, aquel chico, era muy especial para mí, podía ser serio o algo frio pero aun así lo quería y supongo que yo que agrado… No paro de sonreír como idiota cuando me dice "Pequeña" o cuando se escucha su risa, me entristece saber que tal vez jamás sabré quien es.

.

.

.

Nada nuevo paso en estas tres semanas solo…

—_Discúlpame, mi mamá me llama, me tengo que ir__— Me dijo ella al otro lado de la línea._

—_Esta bien pequeña, no te preocupes— Le dije._

— _¿Te llamo después te parece?__— Me preguntó._

—_Si, descuida, después hablamos— Me comencé a despedir._

—_Bien, adiós…._**_Te quiero_**_— Después de eso colgó rápido._

¿Cuántas mujeres me habían dicho eso antes? Muchísimas, pero ella no, ¿Por qué me siento diferente cuando ella lo dijo? Aunque solo sea afecto.

Me lleve la mano derecha a mi pecho del lado izquierdo, donde se supone esta el corazón, estaba acelerado.

—Esto es una mala señal— Me dije a mi mismo con la mano sin moverla de lugar, sintiendo como seguía aquel ritmo acelerado en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho.

Era jueves y nos organizaron a una especie de comida a nuestro salón por ser uno de los mejores en calificación, obviamente Naruto no tenía muy buenas notas, pero el resto del salón sí. La comida era en un hotel de lujo donde nos esperaban algunos maestros y la directora.

Iba con una camisa de vestir blanca con los primeros botones desabotonados, como ya es de mi costumbre traer las camisas así, pantalones de vestir color negro y zapatos negros no era para más, solo era una estúpida comida aburrida.

El restaurante quedaba en el último piso en la azotea, era bastante grande, ya había estado ahí, faltaban más o menos unos diez minutos para que la comida empezara entré al elevador, estaba solo, las puertas se iban cerrando cuando una mano lo detuvo y entró ella.

Sakura Haruno ó como me gusta llamarle "Molesta"

Llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba unos diez dedos antes de las rodillas, el vestido tenía una especie de listón debajo de sus senos.

Pareció no importarle mi presencia, pues no salió del elevador, ninguno de los dos hablaba, se sentía la tensión en el estrecho elevador, ella parecía molestarse, me daba algo de gracia su cara de frustración.

.

.

.

Bien, mi vida no podía ser peor, estuvo… ¡Todo el último mes molestándome! En definitiva, nunca me había llevado tan mal con una persona… Hasta que apareció él.

Y ahora estábamos aquí los dos juntos en este estúpido elevador esperando a que llegue al último piso. Era mucha la tensión… ¡Maldigo la hora en que entré! ¡Debí de usar las escaleras!

—Al parecer a ti tampoco te agrada la idea de estar juntos, molesta— Me dijo con una media sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Apenas le iba a contestar cuando él así para que sonriera como idiota? ¡Nada!

El elevador se detuvo y no precisamente para dejarnos en nuestro destino ¡Oh Kami! ¡El elevador se quedó atascado!

—Parece que se atascó— Le dije amargamente.

—Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy— Nótese su extremo sarcasmo.

—Como digas— Le dije sin ganas, solo me contenía las ganas de gritar ¡NO QUERÍA ESTAR AHÍ! ¡Y MENOS CON ÉL! ¡OH GRAN KAMISAMA! ¡¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO?!

—La verdad eres una máquina de mala suerte, y lo peor es que la llevo junto contigo —Sonrió.

¿Qué de divertido podía tener una situación

**.**

**.**

**.**

El hecho de que la quisieron golpear y quedarnos atascados en el elevador tiempo después me dice que tiene muy mala suerte.

—Como digas— Me dijo sin ganas después de haberle contestado de esa forma sarcástica.

—La verdad eres una máquina de mala suerte, y lo peor es que la llevo junto contigo —Sonreí. La verdad que su mala suerte me recordaba a aquella chica.

—Como si tú tuvieras tanta suerte— Me dijo tajante.

—Más que tu sí, molesta— Aquí íbamos de nuevo, a pelear.

—Como sea, es mi suerte no la tuya ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa! ¡Imbécil!— Me dijo Sakura con el tono de voz un poco más elevado.

_Como le gusta hacerme enojar a aquella estúpida, no sabe con quién se mete, es tan diferente a ella._

—Yo me meto en donde quiero molesta, deja de enfadar, siempre gritas— Contesté cortante.

Ella solo se quedó callada y se sentó en una de las cuatro esquinas de aquel estrecho elevador con la mirada gacha.

Yo me limité a ver que hacía y después me voltee para no verla.

.

.

.

¿Por qué siempre me tenía que sacar de mis casillas? ¿Por qué era así conmigo?

Me limité a sentarme en una esquina y esconder la mirada, el solo volteó hacia otro lado.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!— Le grité con todas mis fuerzas, ya no lo soportaba, sentía como una fina gota salada salía de mi ojo derecho perdiéndose en mi blanquecino cuello.

—Hmp— Fue lo único que dijo.

—Hmp, hmp hmp— Dije arremedándole— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Llamaré a alguien que si valga la pena!— Terminé de decir con rabia.

El no dijo nada solo volteó de nuevo la cara. Sin esperar más lo llamé, llamé a la persona que aunque me costara aceptarlo, se metió en mis pensamientos, con solo su voz.

Empezó a sonar, y ocurrió algo extraño, todo pasó rápido, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, el celular se Sasuke empezó a sonar

—Hola— Contestó Sasuke mirándome sorprendido.

Dios, Sasuke era **él**… La persona que quiero, la voz detrás del móvil es el, la misma persona que me molesta, que me hace sentir mal. Pero que a la vez cuando hablamos me hace sentir tan bien sabiendo como es el verdaderamente.

Dejé caer mi móvil al suelo de lo sorprendida que estaba, lagrimas salían de mis orbes jade… Estaba en shock.

Lo que hice fue pararme rápidamente de aquella esquina en la que estaba sentada y huir.

Estaba a punto de salir del elevador cuando una mano sujetó mi brazo, el movimiento fue algo brusco y me sorprendió, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que mi cuerpo chocara con el cuerpo de Sasuke, mi cara estaba frente al pecho de Sasuke, el me sujetó con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la cintura, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, al parecer su corazón estaba acelerado, no tanto como el mío, pero si estaba fuera de su ritmo.

Lentamente subí las manos y las deslicé por su espalda.

—Perdóname, pequeña— Escuché que me dijo, mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo, con cierta calidez en su voz.


	6. Consecuencias de un maltrato

Lentamente subí las manos y las deslicé por su espalda.

—Perdóname, pequeña— Escuché que me dijo, mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo, con cierta calidez en su voz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Algo extraño sucedió, es _**ella**___Sakura es la chica a la que aprecio, a la que más he molestado diciéndole hirientes cosas, haciéndola sentir muy mal, lo cual sé porque ella me contaba cuando hablábamos por móvil, aquel estúpido del que me contaba, el que la hacía sentir mal no era otra persona más que yo.

Intentó huir cuando supo que era yo la persona con la que hablaba.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y antes de darme cuenta la estaba abrazando diciéndole unas palabras que salieron solas de mis labios…

—Perdóname pequeña— Le dije apegándola más a mi cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Pero que me estaba pasando?

Sentí como el me seguía abrazando hasta se pudiese decir que con "Cariño" o "Afecto" —Imposible— Dije para mí misma.

Inevitablemente comencé a recordar todas las veces que me trató mal y me dijo cosas que me lastimaron y ahí fue cuando reaccioné— ¡Que me está pasando! ¡Él me ha tratado mal a más no poder! — Sin pensarlo dos veces deshice el abrazo que teníamos bruscamente y le dí una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

Seguía llorando, aunque me costara admitirlo es Sasuke y a pesar de eso _**lo quiero.**_

Sasuke me miraba con una cara incrédula, no era para menos. Tenía la mano en su mejilla, justo donde le dí el golpe, no pude aguantar más en ese lugar y me fui de ahí. A la mierda la estúpida comida —Yo solo quiero estar sola— Murmuré con lágrimas en mis ojos y la mirada gacha mientras salía de aquel hotel donde sería la comida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me había abofeteado… Sakura me abofeteó. No lo niego, me dolió, aquella chica tiene la mano pesada, tampoco la culpo. Sé que merecía esa bofetada.

No la intenté detener, sabía que no asistiría a la comida.

La comida pasó sin cosas importantes, solo la directora hablando de lo orgullosa que estaba de nuestro grupo al igual que algunos maestros que asistieron a la comida también.

Cuando estaba saliendo del hotel alguien se acercó a mí y me dio un golpe en el hombro, no necesité voltear para ver de qué persona se trataba.

—¡Oye teme! — Me dijo mi rubio amigo— Que raro que no haya venido Sakura-chan, ella se veía alegre cuando escuchaba mencionar este evento— Dijo pensativo Naruto.

—Hmp— Le dije cortante, me sentía culpable, por mi culpa ella no asistió.

—¡Es enserio Teme! —Dijo Naruto en un tono elevado— ¡Hasta a Hinata le pareció raro que no viniera! — Terminó de decirme.

—Hablando de Hinata— Dí en el clavo, le cambiaría de tema hablándole de Hinata— ¿Cuándo es la boda con ella? — Le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡¿P-pero que dices t-teme?! — Dijo nervioso Naruto — Ella y yo solo somos amigos— Dijo ruborizado.

—Si como digas— Le dije sarcásticamente — Si me disculpas me tengo que ir— Le dije yéndome.

—Predecible, como siempre— Dije para mí mismo. Naruto no se dio cuenta que le cambié el tema así ya no me preguntaría más por Sakura.

Estaba en mi habitación la verdad tenía ciertas ganas de hablar con ella y no sabía por qué razón, nunca me había importado si alguien sufría por mí y menos si se tratara de una mujer.

.

.

.

—**Tengo que volver… Aunque sea riesgoso… Volveré por ti, Sasuke**—

.

.

.

Era de mañana, ayer pasó ese inesperado encuentro, juro que no tenía ganas de ir al colegio pero… Aquí estaba a unos pasos de la entrada del instituto.

Toda la noche estuve pensando, meditando como sería ahora que lo viera, lo peor del caso es que ¡Vamos en el mismo salón! ¡Y también nos sentamos juntos! ¡Oh Dios, ayúdame a sobrevivir!

Hace poco había escuchado el timbre, realmente quería huir pero sería muy obvio y tonto, así que me decidí a entrar al salón.

Miré a todos, Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Hinata y le susurraba cosas a su oído mientras ella se sonrojaba, Neji el primo de Hinata estaba sentado al lado de un pelirrojo, su nombre era Gaara, los dos son algo serios pero buenas personas.

El profesor todavía no había llegado ¡Y se notaba! Pues cuando el profesor está todos se encuentran callados y ahora no.

Y ahí estaba _**él**___me estaba mirando, con esos ojos tan profundos, con su mirada penetrante que me hizo que se me enchinara la piel ¿Tanto puede hacerme sentir una mirada suya?

Mi corazón se aceleró… ¿A caso era mi imaginación o hoy se veía más atractivo que nunca?

Sin pensar nada más me fui a sentar enseguida de él y el maestro llegó y empezó a dar su clase… Recuerdo que hoy nos toca matemáticas… Odio las matemáticas.

El profesor nos explicó lo que haríamos, la verdad no le entendí muy bien, en mi antigua escuela teníamos otra manera de aprendernos las cosas, la maestra que tenía explicaba bastante bien hasta que todos estuviéramos seguros de lo que haríamos, pero este maestro lo explicaba muy raro y diferente. Después de "explicarnos" lo que haríamos el profesor salió del salón.

¡Juro que intentaba concentrarme! ¡Pero simplemente no podía! ¿La razón? Nada… Solamente tener a la persona más atractiva que haya conocido en mi vida que por azares del destino se convirtió en la persona que más habita mi mente… Solo eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella juraba que me engañaba actuando estar "concentrada" en su trabajo, el trabajo que estaba haciendo era un desastre, las respuestas estaban mal… Pero yo estaba más mal por estarla mirando, ella al parecer me ignora —Hmp, veamos quien termina buscando a quien _pequeña_— Dije mentalmente.

.

.

.

Habían pasado más o menos quince minutos, el profesor todavía no llegaba y Sakura seguía sin voltearme a ver, solo había pasado tan poco tiempo y ya me estaba cansando de su actitud, yo casi terminaba el trabajo, al parecer ella también…

Miré como su lápiz rodaba por el pupitre hasta caer al suelo…

Fue como un reflejo, me levanté, fui hacia donde se encontraba el lápiz, lo levanté y se lo pasé con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Esperaba un gracias, que se dignara a agradecer… Pero solo tomó el lápiz de mala gana sin siquiera verme. Eso me molestó.

Al parecer fuimos el centro de atención del salón, pues todos miraban sorprendidos aquel simple acto de haberle pasado el lápiz sorprendidos, pues nunca hacía favores de ese ni de ningún tipo. Excepto a Naruto, pues en algunos casos le ayudaba a estudiar ya que necesitaba ayuda.

La mirada de Karin reflejaba odio hacia lo que miraba, a mí me valía… Después de todo no era para tanto ¿O sí?

Después de eso me senté de nuevo, se escuchaban los murmullos en todo el salón, era más que obvio que estaban hablando de lo que había hecho.

La clase terminó, esa y la otra… y la siguiente… ¿Y ella? Seguía sin hablarme. Ni si quiera sé porque estoy tan frustrado ¿Por qué?

—_Porque ella te importa más de lo que piensas_— Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Es oficial, hoy es un día de locos, yo apenas me reconozco y ahora… ¿Mi cabeza me dice esto? —Bufé—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la hora del almuerzo las clases junto con el habían sido una tortura, lo único bueno es que teníamos una clase después del almuerzo y ya nos íbamos. Cuanto ansiaba ya salir.

—H-hola— Me dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba a un lado mío, estábamos en la cafetería del instituto.

—Hola— Le dije mientras sonreía.

—¿P-porque no fuiste a la comida e-en el hotel? — Me preguntó curiosa.

—No me sentía muy bien ayer— Le mentí, se me notaba en la voz lo nerviosa que estaba al recordar lo sucedido ayer.

—Y t-te sentiste mal ¿De qué? — Me dijo preocupada.

—P-por nada— Le dije nerviosa, sentía que la garganta se me cerraba.

Justo en ese momento el entró a la cafetería. Yo solo me puse peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Sakura ¿No es nada malo?— Me preguntó mi amiga de ojos perla.

—No te preocupes, no lo es— Le dije con una sonrisa fingida. Después le contaría lo que sucedió.

Después de que yo dijera eso ninguna de las dos habló, solo compramos nuestros almuerzos y nos dedicamos a comer hasta que tocaron el timbre que nos llevaría de regreso al salón.

—_A mi tortura_— Me dije mentalmente.

La clase estaba de lo más aburrida, yo miraba de reojo a Sasuke algunas veces sin que él se diera cuenta.

Cuando hizo esa acción de pasarme el lápiz no supe que pensar, por esa razón fue por la que nos empezamos a llevar mal desde el primer día que llegué a este instituto… Solo porque él no me quiso pasar un lápiz ¿Y ahora lo hace sin que se lo pida? En definitiva no lo entiendo.

El timbré sonó y todos se empezaron a ir a su casa, Naruto y Hinata se despidieron de mi— Sonreí— Ellos si pudieran ser muy felices juntos solo que ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el primer paso.

Todo el salón estaba vacío ya que todos se fueron de prisa incluso _el_—Suspiré— y salí del salón.

La escuela estaba vacía —Vaya, sí que son rápidos para irse— Me dije a mi misma.

Iba hacía la salida cuando sentí que me jalaron del brazo e inevitablemente miré de quien se trataba.

Era Sasuke, me miraba con el ceño fruncido ¡En definitiva no era mi día!

—¿Por qué me ignoras? — Me preguntó enfadado mientras me arrinconaba a una pared.

—Porque se me da la gana— Le dije volteando mi cabeza hacía otro lado.

—¡Mírame! — Me dijo con un tono de voz más alto mientras tomaba mi barbilla con su mano derecha y elevaba mi cabeza para que lo pudiera mirar a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?— Le dije lo más indiferente que pude, no quería mostrarme débil ante él.

—¡Demonios Sakura!— Me dijo alterado mientras se pasaba una mano sobre su cabello.

—Sigo esperando que me digas que quieres— Dije cortante, ahora me comportaba como él lo hacía conmigo antes.

—Esto quiero— Me dijo al momento en que me tomaba por la cintura y se acercaba a mi rostro, para después juntar nuestros labios.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, sentía que mis mejillas ardían, el empezó a mover los labios sobre los míos, yo no pude hacer otra cosa o mejor dicho… No quise hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos, subir las manos a sus hombros y corresponderle.


	7. Olvidarse de todo por un momento

Así fue como empecé a corresponderle, solo me dejé hacer, solo por esta vez.

Mordió mi labio inferior y gemí, en ese momento Sasuke aprovechó para profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua a mi boca, convirtiendo aquel simple beso en algo más que eso.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente solo nos miramos profundamente a los ojos… No pude comprender como se podía odiar y querer tanto a una persona.

.

.

.

_—__Sabes que es_**_riesgoso_**_volver… estás a tiempo de cancelar tu vuelo_**_—_**_Le dijo._

_—__Ya es hora, si no regreso a tiempo es posible que él le intente hacer_**_daño_**_, así como me lo hizo a mí…_**_—_**_Contestó._

_—__Sabes que te estaremos esperando ¿Verdad?___**_—_**_Le dijo con_**_tristeza_**_, con_**_inseguridad_**_, con_**_dolor_**_._

_—**Sasuke**__…_**_—_**_Susurró._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_—_Así que ¿Era Sakura la chica con la que hablabas?___**—**_ Preguntó lo obvio aquel rubio.

_—_Sí Naruto, te lo he dicho ya más de diez veces_**—**_ Contestó hastiado el pelinegro ¿Qué acaso su amigo no entendía a la primera o tercera o quinta vez?

_—_Lo siento Sasuke, pero es que me parece algo increíble… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el destino?___**—**_Recordó el chico de ojos azules.

_Le conté como nos habíamos "conocido" aquella extraña chica y yo, él estaba asombrado, la verdad no entendía el porqué de su asombro, solo fue un error supongo. Acabé de contarle_

_—Teme ¿No crees que es el destino? — Me dijo pensativo Naruto._

_Ok, eso me desconcertó un poco, no lo había pensado, ya que yo no creo en las casualidades ni en otra cosa._

Y así como lo dijo Naruto… ahora ya era menos escéptico que antes.

Naruto había observado de casualidad aquel beso que se dieron el azabache y la de cabellos rosados –No se te escapa ni una- Pensó el azabache.

Después del beso llevó prácticamente arrastrando a Sakura a su coche para ir a comer a algún lado, y así poder tener una plática como aquellas a través del móvil, necesitaba de ella, necesitaba del cariño de alguien, siempre en su familia los problemas, y aunque Naruto siempre estaba para él, era diferente.

Las mujeres son calmadas no tan hiperactivas como su rubio amigo, su madre así lo era, solo que se dejaba influenciar bastante por su padre a tal punto en que ya no sabía si creer que Sasuke era el _culpable_ de la _muerte_de su hermano o no.

Porque sí señoras y señores, ese accidente que había _**marcado**_la vida de Sasuke Uchiha y de su familia era la razón que no lo dejaba ser un adolescente _**normal**_, la razón por la que era un patán, porque cuando _**pierdes**_ a un ser tan cercano y tan _**querido**_, después de ese _**dolor**_ tan grande, después de que tu familia te _**señale**_ como el _**culpable**_ cuando eres un _**niño**_, no es algo que haga que una persona sea _**feliz**_y buena con las demás.

Se habían sentado en una mesa para dos personas al entrar a un restaurante de comida italiana que al parecer era frecuentado por el de ojos oscuros.

_—_¿Qué quieres de mí?___**—**_ Preguntó la ojijade con los ojos entre cerrados y cruzando los brazos.

_—_Solo quiero platicar… como antes.___**—**_Dijo con simpleza. Sakura se tensó ante el simple comentario del pelinegro.

En ese momento llegó la mesera, una castaña con ojos color miel, les tomó la orden y se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

_—_No puedo platicar con alguien que no sé quién es…_**—**_Dijo haciendo una mueca.

_—_Soy Sasuke Uchiha…Un gusto_**—**_ Dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado, estirando la mano.

_—_Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno_**—**_ Dijo ella sonriente, ese simple gesto había acabado con la tensión que sentía, estirando su mano hasta tener en tan anhelado contacto que siempre quiso tener a través del móvil.

_—_Cuéntame ¿Sakura, cierto?-Bromeó el pelinegro.___**—**_ ¿Qué te gusta hacer a parte de poner a extraños en números gratis?

Sakura solo comenzó a reír, nunca imaginó una situación así, primero ponía a un extraño como gratuito, le había hecho la vida en la escuela tan repulsiva, se habían abrazado, había llorado por él, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza por él, la había besado, y ahora se estaban presentando por primera vez.

_—_Me gusta ir a la escuela con chicos fastidiosos_**—**_ Comentó riendo.

_—_Entiendo, Naruto es un idiota_**—**_ Dijo él en modo de sarcasmo, era obvio que se refería a él con ese comentario y sonrió de medio lado.

Llegó la mesera con sus platillos. Sakura había ordenado una ensalada y Sasuke una pasta.

Se dedicaron a comer riendo y contando anécdotas bromeando y pasándola bien, y Sasuke supo lo que realmente era olvidarse de _todo_ por un momento.

Después de haber convivido juntos, ella decidió que ya era tarde y que debía de ir a casa. Sasuke ofreció llevarla y ella aceptó sin problemas.

En el transcurso a su casa no hablaron mucho, solo indicaciones para dar con la casa de la de cabellos rosados y después de eso casi nada, solo algún comentario sobre algo que ocurría en la calle.

No es que no quisieran hablar o que fuera incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos quería que eso acabara.

_—_Aquí es_**—**_ Dijo Sakura cuando al fin llegaron a su hogar.

_—_Bien_**—**_ Dijo el azabache parando el coche.

_—_Nos vemos mañana_**—**_ Se despidió la ojijade para acercarse rápido a la mejilla de Sasuke y besarla. Antes que él pudiera decir algo ella ya había salido disparada del carro hacia su hogar.

_—_Hasta mañana, _pequeña_**_—_** Susurró con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

_—_ ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?___**—**_ Dijo Naruto moviendo las manos frente al azabache para que reaccionara.

_—_ ¿Qué quieres Naruto?_**—**___Dijo volviendo en sí el pelinegro.

_—_Te quedaste muy pensativo, es solo eso_**—**_ Dijo con los ojos cerrados rascando su nuca.

_—_Hmp_**—**_ Gruñó.

_—_Bueno Sasuke, yo creo que mejor me voy… Estás algo raro-_**—**_Le dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

_—_Sí, lo que digas_**—**___Dijo el de ojos oscuros para acostarse en la cama. Después de eso solo escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se cerró, miró el reloj.___**—**_ Las seis con diez_**—**_ Dijo para sí mismo y se quedó dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos eran las siete con veinte, solo había dormido un poco más de una hora, se levantó y se lavó la cara, después bajó a cenar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su padre y a su madre sentados en el comedor esperando a que la cena fuera servida por las empleadas.

Su madre le sonrió y su padre le dedicó una mirada fría y desagradable, cargada de odio.

Así no debían ser las cosas… Sasuke debería de haberse llevado mejor con su padre después de la muerte de su hermano, deberían quererse y apreciarse más como familia, pero no es así. El gran imperio de los Uchiha iba a pasar a manos de su hermano Itachi una vez el fallecido hubiera cumplido los veintiún años de edad. Así había sido siempre, por las generaciones, los Uchiha a esa edad adquirían el poder. Ahora todo estaba en manos de Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor, todo lo que un día iba a ser de su hermano por ser el mayor, ahora solo esperaba por Sasuke.

Se sentó en la silla de aquel comedor en el que solían comer juntos… los___**cuatro**_. La cena transcurrió en silencio, a Sasuke no le sabía la comida a nada, siempre era igual, cenar bajo la mirada de su padre le quitaba todo el apetito, y siempre terminaba dejando casi toda la comida. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Por su parte, Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke fue a su despacho, tenía que agilizar las cosas de una vez, sentía un leve remordimiento por Mikoto, su esposa, pero su ambición era mucho más grande que su cordura.


End file.
